


Leaning is Wanting and Accepting

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, Humor, Leaning, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Random OC Ships It, So Married, While You Were Sleeping Quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "A guy can hug another guy without it being gay or whatever, you know?"Steve smirks like he's holding in a laugh. "C'mon, man, that wasn't just hugging. You were leaning all over me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic: "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, "It was a lot different from hugging. Hugging's very different. Hugging, that involves arms and hands; and leaning is whole bodies moving in like this. Leaning involves *wanting*... and *accepting*. *Leaning*..." (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/780526.html?thread=101280238#t101280238)
> 
> I echoed 5.13 at the beginning of this fic. The quote that inspired the story comes from the movie _While You Were Sleeping_. In this story, Eric plays the role of Joe Jr. in that scene (without the crush on the Lucy character, lol).
> 
> This fic has been altered from the original comment-fic fill to correct a few small errors.

Danny marches through the hallways of Tripler Army Medical Center until he makes his way to Steve's room. He opens the door and enters, ignoring the squawking noise some doctor or nurse makes behind him.  
  
"One week!" Danny yells, gesturing wildly with his arms as he strides over to Steve. "One week out of town and you get yourself into trouble! I should never leave you alone."  
  
Steve grins as if Danny isn't incredibly annoyed with him right now. "Hi, Danno. I missed you."  
  
"Don't you dare, 'Hi, Danno,' me!" Danny pulls Steve into his arms, and Steve falls into the embrace, letting his head rest against Danny's chest. He holds Steve for several seconds. Danny sighs, and his voice softens. "When Chin told me what happened to you..."  
  
Steve pulls back only a few inches to make eye contact with Danny. "Chin was probably just exaggerating. It's not that bad."  
  
Danny's hands are still resting on Steve's shoulder blades. "Not that bad?! Babe, a car ran over your foot..."  
  
Steve shrugs. "Better than the rest of me. Besides, it's not like I broke anything."  
  
Danny opens his mouth, prepared to start ranting about how you don't need to break bones to have a serious injury, when the nurse or doctor from earlier speaks. "Excuse me, sir, who are you?"  
  
Danny turns towards her, finally letting his hands fall away from Steve. She's new, and Danny isn't surprised that he doesn't recognize her. Most people at Tripler know him pretty well by now. "I'm Danny Williams. I'm his partner."  
  
The doctor frowns and searches through the medical chart she is holding. "I didn't see anything in here about a marriage or domestic partnership..."  
  
Danny is too flummoxed to respond. He's choking on air like some kind of fish that washed up on land.  
  
Steve answers. "He meant cop partner, not domestic partner. But he can stay."  
  
The woman blushes, and her eyes widen. She seems embarrassed. "Oh, my mistake." She flips a page and smiles at what she finds. "Well, he is your emergency contact and medical power of attorney," she murmurs. She rearranges her chart and looks up at Danny. "He can stay."  
  
The doctor informs Steve that he did, in fact manage to avoid breaking any bones, but he did sustain some serious bruises on his foot. She advises him to stay on crutches for next few weeks and to come in for a checkup two weeks from now.

* * *

Danny is driving them back to headquarters, since Steve is supposed to stay off of his injured foot. Steve will be out of commission for a while, but he can do his paperwork for the case the team had while Danny was gone.  
  
The soft buzz of the radio can't drown out Danny's thoughts. The fact that the doctor, who only saw them together for one minute at most, assumed that they were married, is itching at him like a mosquito bite. Danny reviews the encounter and can't figure out what either he or Steve did that might be outside the boundaries of a typical friendship.  
  
Danny parks the car at Iolani Palace and helps Steve get out of his car with the crutches. Danny slows his pace to match Steve as they walk towards the building.  
  
Danny shakes his head. "I don't get it."  
  
Steve tilts his head toward him. "Don't get what?"  
  
Danny stops near the entrance. "I don't understand why that doctor thought we were married. I mean, sure, there was the whole 'partner' thing, but I was just acting like a concerned friend. A guy can hug another guy without it being gay or whatever, you know?"  
  
Steve smirks like he's holding in a laugh. "C'mon, man, that wasn't just hugging. You were leaning all over me."  
  
"I was... I was not!" Danny protests. He really hopes his face isn't red right now.  
  
Steve chuckles. "Sure you weren't."  
  
Danny pouts and averts his eyes. "So what if I was leaning?! I was leaning into a hug!"  
  
Steve grins. "No, see, hugging's very different from leaning. Hugging, that involves arms and hands." He demonstrates with wide arm gestures. "Leaning is whole bodies moving in like this." Steve leans in dangerously close to Danny, which was not at all how Danny leaned into him, thank you very much. "Leaning involves  _wanting_  and  _accepting_." Steve is staring into Danny's eyes now, and his gaze flickers down to Danny's lips. "Leaning..."  
  
Danny is under some kind of spell. He should be lecturing Steve about leaning on his injured foot, but instead he's tempted to lean up and finish what Steve started. Before he can, Danny hears a familiar voice. "Yo, Uncle D, is Steve bothering you?"  
  
Danny glances over at Eric, who is standing a few feet away. "No. And I told you not to call me that."  
  
Eric wrinkles his nose. "Are you sure? Because it looks like he's... _leaning_."  
  
Danny smiles tightly at Eric. "I'm fine, really. Thank you."  
  
Eric shrugs and walks off to wherever he was going. Danny turns back to Steve, who is snickering in amusement.  
  
"Well, Danno? Am I bothering you?"  
  
"What do you think?" Danny leans up to finally kiss Steve, showing him how he didn't mind the leaning, or the "wanting" and "accepting." Steve's blissful expression after the kiss shows that he didn't mind either.


End file.
